


Be a Shadowhunter, Kill All the Demins!

by ColorfulWarlock



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alec Lightwood's Birthday, Canon Universe, Domestic Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Max wants to be a Shadowhunter like his daddy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulWarlock/pseuds/ColorfulWarlock
Summary: “You know I’ll have to tell your parents, right?”“I don’t care. They were wrong,” Max looked defiantly at Ragnor, puffing his cheeks again. “Daddy protects everyone who needs. I protect too. I want to be like daddy.”OR,5 times Max wanted to be like Alec + 1 time he was happy to be like Magnus
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Max Lightwood-Bane, Max Lightwood-Bane & Rafael Lightwood-Bane, Max Lightwood-Bane & Ragnor Fell
Comments: 26
Kudos: 179





	Be a Shadowhunter, Kill All the Demins!

**Author's Note:**

> This work is for two events that have the same goal - spread all the love for Alec Lightwood-Bane on this very special day ❤  
> For [Alec’s Birthday Weekend Celebration](https://chibi-tsukiko.tumblr.com/post/628787234032795648) organized by the lovelies [chibi-tsukiko](https://chibi-tsukiko.tumblr.com/) and [Jessi (my-archerboy)](https://my-archerboy.tumblr.com/), and for the Alec Lightwood Birthday Surprise event on [Malec Discord.](https://discord.gg/C26DBxG)
> 
> This wasn't beta-ed and I'm very sleepy, so apologies for any mistakes.
> 
> Happy birthday to our dear Consul/Inquisitor who loved a man so much, he changed the world for him 🥰❤

  1. **Debriefing**



Several nests of eidolon demons popped up in the Queens area, and Alec had to call an urgent meeting to explain the situation to his subordinates and distribute their tasks and split them into teams.

Everyone paid unwavering attention to their leader until someone else caught their attention.

A very small and blue someone.

Without Alec noticing, Max had sneakily gone next to him, and started nodding his head and imitating his daddy’s scowl as if he was the one giving orders to the Shadowhunters. He even moved his hands like Alec and sometimes would put them on his hips with a proud look.

It took some time for him to realize Alec had stopped speaking for a moment and was looking at him with arched eyebrows.

Max giggled and turned to the Shadowhunters again.

“Kill all the demins!”

Alec pressed his lips on a thin line, trying to not laugh, and also turned to everyone in the Ops Center.

“You heard him. Dismissed.”

  1. **Archery**



“What are you doing?”

At the sound of his brother’s voice, Max jumped slightly and accidentally shoot upwards, hitting one of the balcony’s lamps.

“Rafe!” Max whined and pouted. He hasn’t heard Rafe approaching, and it was the same for his daddy. Shadowhunters were good to walk without making a sound, and he hated the fact that he couldn’t do the same. To be a Shadowhunter he had to walk silently!

It was then that Rafael noticed all the toy arrows scattered around the floor – none at the big bullseye target.

“Were you practicing again?”

“Yes! Must be a Shadowhunter like daddy. He loves his bow, so I love too.”

“Your aim is terrible.”

Max pouted again, his lips trembling.

“I be better. Be a Shadowhunter!”

Rafe sighed long and deeply, then nodded.

“I will train with you.”

Max bounced and promptly ran to collect all the arrows on the floor. He was going to be the best archer in the world!

  1. **Shaving**



Alec hated undercover missions. Not only they took days – sometimes even weeks – to get done, but they were also always far away from home. And sweet Raziel, he _missed_ home. He missed his sons, his cats, his bed. More than anything, he missed Magnus.

So, after almost twelve days in a dangerous mission in Cairo, he was finally back in New York. And after a good night's sleep, the first thing he did in the morning while Magnus was still asleep was shaving. His stubble was almost growing into a full beard, and as much as his husband liked his – in Magnus’ own words – _caveman look_ , Alec preferred his face clean shaved.

When he was halfway through it, he noticed Max standing on the bathroom’s threshold, looking at him with big, curious eyes. Alec smiled at his baby, then went back to his task. A minute later, not only Max stood next to him, but also had almost his entire face covered in white cream.

“Daddy, me too!” Max whined, making grabby hands at his razor.

Alec chuckled, fondly shaking his head. Then, he reached for a new razor and took out the blade, proceeding to give only the plastic part to Max.

“Pay attention to how I do and copy, okay?”

The beaming smile Max gave him was answer enough.

  1. **Cooking**



For once, it was afternoon and Alec wasn’t working. However, Magnus was at a warlock meeting in Nevada, and Rafael was at the Institute with Jace and Simon. So, Alec and Max decided to try and make a surprise for Magnus and Rafe.

Baking cupcakes proved to be harder than Alec anticipated.

“Daddy, daddy! Taste this,” Max offered a big spoon with a brownish substance, and being at the receiving end of Izzy’s food for a long time, Alec thought nothing more could surprise him.

Looked like his son went beyond his expectations, and he had to put his better neutral face to not grimace.

“Max, what have you put in this batter?”

“Choco. Coco. Chalk. Nannamon,” Max enumerated with his fingers while Alec had to blink a couple of times, frowning.

“It’s cinna–” He stopped himself, having to make a double-check. “Did you just say _chalk_?”

“Yeah!” Max pointed to a bowl full of them near a blackboard Magnus liked to use to write ingredients or to give points to Max and Rafe when they completed a task with success. Ten points and they were awarded whatever food they wanted.

“By the Angel…” Alec mumbled “I’ll have to talk to Magnus about that, and you,” he poked Max’s belly, gaining delightful giggles from him. “You can’t have the Lightwood’s bad skills for cooking, or bapa will prohibit us both to be in the kitchen.”

“I’ll be good, I promise!”

“I know, my baby, I know.”

  1. **Protector**



“So…?” Ragnor crossed his arms on his chest and arched an eyebrow, waiting for one of the kids to talk.

This is why he didn’t want to accept the position at this new Downworld-Shadowhunter Academy. Kids were insufferable. One of them being Magnus’ son didn’t help either. It was a double headache.

He had to stop a fight from escalating to bigger proportions – one involving Max Lightwood-Bane, another warlock and one werewolf, both being five years older than Max. And both showing more bruises than Max.

“They were being mean to another boy!” Max puffed his cheeks, also crossing his arms. “I stop bad guys.”

“He was a Shadowhunter,” the werewolf snickered. “You only defended him because your brother and your father are one.”

“You should be ashamed to have a Shadowhunter father. They are disgusting,” the warlock added.

Angry wisps of magic started to circle around Max’s fingers.

“Don’t talk like that about daddy! He is the best. You are the dis… dis…”

“He doesn’t even know how to speak,” the werewolf spatted, clearly wanting to continue the previous fight.

“Enough!” Ragnor’s voice thundered in the small room and the door opened abruptly. “You two go to the Infirmary to treat those wounds. I will talk to you later. Max, you stay.”

The two older kids acquiesced, leaving Ragnor alone with little Max.

“You know I’ll have to tell your parents, right?”

“I don’t care. They were wrong,” Max looked defiantly at Ragnor, puffing his cheeks again. “Daddy protects everyone who needs. I protect too. I want to be like daddy.”

Ragnor let out a heavy sigh.

“Lilith, you are going to be a pain when you get older. You have the same stubbornness and bad attitude of those two idiots.”

“Yes!” Max agreed, even if he didn’t understand why Uncle Ragnor was talking bad things about his parents. But bapa said once that when Uncle Ragnor insulted someone, he was truly praising them, so Max shouldn’t be worried.

It was enough.

+1. **Magic**

Max heard the opening and closing of the entrance’s door, meaning his daddy finally arrived from his patrol. Excited, he left his room and ran to greet his daddy, when he saw something he wasn’t really expecting.

Alec had face planted on the couch, his clothes stained with ichor and blood.

Max’s heart beat a bit stronger, his face frowning in concern.

“Daddy?”

Alec hummed, but didn’t move. Was he sleeping? Max approached and saw his daddy with closed eyes. Why he wasn’t healing himself? Glancing at the cuts thought Alec’s ripped clothes, Max felt like crying.

His daddy was in pain. He… He had to do something. He had to help. What bapa did when daddy was hurt? He would wave his hands, right?

Frowning even more in concentration while scrunching his nose, Max tried to bring out his magic, only thinking about taking away his daddy’s pain. Some sparks flew to Alec’s skin, but he didn’t know if it was working.

For as much as Max wanted to be a Shadowhunter too, he would be happy to continue being a warlock if he could heal his daddy. And bapa. And Rafe.

“Max?” Alec slurred, blinking his eyes open and looking unfocused at his son.

“Daddy!” Max hugged him, still trying to send magic into his body. “I will heal you, daddy. I promise.”

“I know,” Alec smiled, closing his eyes again. “I’m already much better, my baby.”

“You are?”

Of course Alec knew Max didn’t know any healing spells, and the pain was still there – he drew some Iratzes, but there was a small dose of non-lethal toxin from the demons he fought that was preventing the healing rune to take effect. Magnus would have to help him with that.

“I am. You are amazing, Max. Just like your bapa.”

And although there wasn’t healing in Max’s magic, there was a warmth that only his son could give him. It was different from Magnus, but oh, so good.

It was like knowing that your home grew bigger.

Home was Magnus. Home was Max and Rafe.

Home was where the Lightwood-Banes existed.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have twitter, but you can always come to talk to me on [Tumblr](https://thelightofthebane.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
